The Love Connection
by ArtisticAngel6
Summary: Tori and Kendall are keeping a secret but what could it be?
1. Chapter 1

TORI'S POV

Tori Vega was walking to her locker when she suddenly pulled into the janitor's closet. She was about to scream but then she noticed who it was.

KENDALL'S POV

_I am sooo happy I have missed Tori sooo much. It felt like we haven't seen each other in ages. I finally had enough time to escape Gustavo to go and see Tori._


	2. Chapter 2

**TORI'S POV**

"Kendall what are you doing here you could get caught" I said. "I couldn't stop thinking of you I missed you" said Kendall.

"Awww you are sooo sweet I missed you too" I said. Then as Kendall and I lean in for a kiss his phone goes off. He looks at whose calling and turns off the phone.

"Aren't you going to answer that" I say.

"It's no one important" Kendall said. Then we started kissing it turned into a full blown makout session. Just as Kendall's hand was about to go up my shirt the janitor's closet door started moving. Kendall and I stared at each other with panic in our eyes. After Kendall and I fixed ourselves up.

"Look there is a way to get out" said Kendall looking at the air vent.

"I will go up there and text you when I get out of the school" said Kendall.

Then Kendall left me with a kiss on the lips as a goodbye, and then the janitor's closet door opened.


	3. Chapter 3

**TORI'S POV**

Jade and Beck had both came into the room looking around if someone else other then me was in the room.

"Hey Vega what are you doing in here" said Jade.

"Oh well I thought I forgot something" said nervously.

"In the janitor's closet?" said Beck with an eyebrow raised.

"Yeah um Lane asked me to get a net to help catch that squirrel and I thought I forgot my phone here but I found it" I said showing them my phone.

"Are you sure because I thought I heard voices in here" said Jade.

"Oh the voices I was talking on the phone" I said.

"Ok whatever you say Vega" said Jade.

"Alrighty then Tori see you later" said Beck.

"Yeah bye guys" I said.

After they walked away I got a text message I looked to see who it was and it shown that it was Kendall. I smiled at the name. The text message said:

_I got out I will talk to you later love you miss you._

Awww Kendall is soo super sweet. Then a picture message showed up on my phone. I saw the picture that showed up and it was soo cute.

The picture was of Kendall blowing me a kiss and at the bottom of the picture said:

_I almost forgot the goodbye kiss._

Then I started posing for taking a picture of me blowing a kiss. While I was posing someone behind me said "Tori what are you doing" asked…..


	4. Chapter 4

**ANDRE'S POV**

"Tori what are you going asked I said. "Oh um nothing just acting very silly" Tori said. "Well do you want to go to lunch "I said?

"Yea sure ill be there in a minute "said Tori. Then she walked away from me. "IsntTori acting a little strange today "said.

"Today she been like that for awhile" said Robbie.

"Yeah today we found her in the janitor's closet and we thought we heard voices" said beck. "Yea but the weird thing is that when we went in there to check there was no one there expect Vega" said Jade.

"But then she claimed that she was talking on the phone "said Beck. "Yea but I swear I had a males voice in there and not just Vega's voice "said Jade.

"We asked why she was in there in the first place and she said that she had to get the net for Lane to help catch the squirrel" said Beck.

"Then we asked why she was still in there and she said she thought she forgot her phone in there but I knew she was lying then we just left her in the hallway "said Jade.

"So what was she doing what when you saw her Andre" said Robbie.

"Well she looked like she was posing for a picture" I said. "Heyy everybody" said Tori. "So what's everyone talking about "said Tori. "You" said Jade.

"Huh what did I do" said Tori looking confused.

"Nothing we just think you have been acting a little weird for awhile that's all" I said.

"Oh but I'm fine nothing wrong well I have to go" Tori said as she was walking away.

**NEXT TIME ITS GOING TO BE BIG TIME RUSH'S TURN**


	5. Chapter 5

_"Nothing we just think you have been acting a little weird for awhile that's all" Andre said._

_"Oh but I'm fine nothing wrong well I have to go" Tori said as she was walking away_

**NOW IT'S BIG TIME RUSH'S TURN**

"Ok the game is called what is the worst thing you done to a person they don't know about" said Lucy. "Um that sounds kind of dangerous and also not a game" said Kendall. "Oh come on guys I love secrets lets play" said Camille.

"Is Big Time Rush afraid" said Lucy. "How do you play" said the guys in unison. "I spin the spinner and whoever it lands on has to spill their secret" said Lucy spinning the spinner. It lands on James.

"Ok Carlos remembers that girl Heather Fox you crush on at Camp Wonky Donkey?" asked James.

"Oh yea" said Carlos getting excited. "well she give me a note saying she liked you but I throw it away and never gave it to you cause I had a crush on her to" said James.

"She was the love of my life!" screamed Carlos then he started beating up James and broke down the door. "Or we can play a different game" said Lucy as the boys continued fighting.

"Ok now where were we oh that's right I was robbed" said Carlos.

"Ok he is right and according to the best friend code when you wrong a friend you have to make it right" said Kendall.

"You didn't forget the best friend code did you" asked Logan to James. "I know all the codes especially the no barrowing underwear code" said James.

"Oh come on it was one time!" said Logan.

"See this is exactly what happens when you keep secrets from your friends" said Kendall. "Bye" said Kendall as he waved to them.

"Wait where are you going" said James.

"None of your business" said Kendall then he walked out the door. "You when to talk about the Heather Fox thing now or follow Kendall and see what he up to is" said James to Carlos.

"Let's follow him" said Carlos. Carlos and James turned their heads to Logan. "So are you coming" said Carlos.

"Yeah why not he has been acting kind of strange for awhile now" said Logan.

They started to follow the same way Kendall went they found him talking to Mr. Bitters. Kendall turned his head back and forth to see if anyone was looking and handed Mr. Bitters a 20 dollar bill.

He started to walk away from Mr. Bitters and outside he went on the bus.

The boys tried to catch up to him but the bus was to fast. They all run to Mr. Bitters and said in unison "where is Kendall going!" "Sorry boys Im swore to secrecy not to tell where he went" said Mr. Bitters.

"Without a fee" said Mr. Bitters. The boys dropped a few coins and dollars on his desk. "Now tell us" said the boys in unison.

"Alright all I can tell you he went to some type of school now get out of my faces" said Mr. Bitters then he went into his office and locked the door.

"But what type of school there are all different schools in Los Angeles we will never find the one Kendall was going at" said Logan.

"Ok next time Kendall leaves we watch him starting leave we get on the bus ahead of him and hide so he doesn't see us" said James. "Alright that should work" said Logan.

**Sorry guys for the not updating sooner I just couldn't find any inspiration at the time!**


	6. Chapter 6

"Ok next time Kendall leaves we watch him starting leave we get on the bus ahead of him and hide so he doesn't see us" said James. "Alright that should work" said Logan.

"Hey mom can I borrow the car for tonight" asked Kendall. "Yea just tell what time do you need it" said Kacey.

"Alright I will be needing the car at 8 tonight is that ok with you" said Kendall.

"Ok you can get the keys at that time Kendall just makes sure that you tell me you're leaving" said Kacey.

"Yes I will thanks mom" said Kendall as he was walking away to his room.

He failed to notice that Carlos, Logan and James were eavesdropping on what Kendall and his mom were talking about.

"So we will sneak into the back of the car 10 minutes before Kendall goes into the car so we can know where he is heading" said Logan.

"Yes we can do that but we need a lookout" said James. "Oh I know who! Katie!" said Carlos excitedly. "Yes that we work" said James. Then James, Carlos and Logan all went to Katie's room to try and get her to help them.

After all the attempts to try and persuade her to help them it was useless. "What do you want use to do for you to help us!" yelled James frustrated. "I need payment" said Katie bluntly as she was holding out her hand.

Then the boys all handed her money. "Ok how it's close to 8 now go quickly and quietly before Kendall sees you" said Katie as she was pushing them out of her room.

The boy hid in the back of the car before Kendall saw them. Kendall was in a tuxedo with a gift bag in his hands.

Kendall slowly stopped the car and fixed himself in the view mirror before getting out of the car. The boy waited a couple more minutes to make sure that Kendall was gone before they started to move.

"Now were in the world are we?" questioned James. "It seems like we are at some type of performance arts school" said Logan.

"Well let's go and find Kendall then" said Carlos. "Alright but we have to be very quiet we don't want to draw any attention to ourselves" said Logan looking pointy at Carlos.

"What I won't do anything ok "said Carlos to Logan to reassure him of that. "Now lets move out" said James as they got out of the car.


	7. ATTENTION1

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Wolvenstrom

donalgraeme

bbhelen3162

CartoonistGirl6

If you could do what some other authors have done and post this petition as a temporary new chapter on some of your stories to help spread the word? It would help a lot it's how I found out about this.

**A/N: Sorry that I havent updated in a awhile I just have been busy with exams and school things! But I will update soon!**


	8. Chapter 8

Tori s Pov

After Cat, Andre and I finished the song Best Friends Brother everyone started to leave Hollywood Arts. Andre asked Do you need help cleaning up cause me and Cat would be happy to help you . No I have already got someone on cleaning duty and thanking it isn t me I said to Andre sighing in relief.

Ok then if someone else is going to clean this up then are you sure you ll be alright all by yourself here said Andre looking worried for me. I will be fine I have someone picking me up in a few minutes I said to Andre. Aright then if you sure said Andre.

Yes I m sure Andre now go home and be happy you went to the most awes mess prom Hollywood Arts has ever had! I yelled to Andre as he and everyone else was walking away.

I kept on waving to people saying goodbye and to have a safe drive home. I waited until everyone was gone and went into the school. I had gotten a text from Kendall telling me to come outside to the front of the school.

As I was walking outside to the front of the school I was surprised at what I saw .

Kendall s Pov I stop in front of Tori s school and got out the bouquet of roses I had brought for her. As I was texted her to come outside I couldn t help but double check if I had everything with me.

Then I heard footsteps approaching and tried to look and seem at ease. I saw Tori coming up to me. I was shocked at what I saw. Tori looked beautiful in her dress it s a shame that I didn t get to see her when she was dry.

Tori s Pov It was Kendall looking great as always but he looked so fancy with his black and white suit on. Kendall what are you doing here? I asked Kendall looking shocked at him. Well I heard that Hollywood Arts was having but Miss Tori Vega here didn t have a date because she was hosting this so called prom. So I thought that maybe I should be Miss Vega s date for this prom. said Kendall.

Aw that s so sweet but it s a little too late for that the prom is over I said motioning my hands showing that no one was here.  
>Ah that s where you are wrong Miss Vega because the night isn t over yet not for you that is said Kendall smirking at me. Well then Mr. Kendall Knight if this night isn t going to end what are we going to do I said to Kendall. We are going to start with me giving you these said Kendall giving me a bouquet of roses and a corsage. Oh my gosh Kendall this is soo sweet of you I said to Kendall as he was putting the corsage on my wrist. This is just beginning Tori there is much more to come said Kendall as we got into the car.<br>A/N: Sorry guys that haven t updated in a while I still have exams going on. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Last Time on the Love Connection:** _"This is just the beginning Tori there is much more to come." Said Kendall as we both got into the car._

**Kendall's POV**

"So where is this so called special place you are taking me" said Tori to me. "Well you have just wait and see" I said to Tori as I continued driving to the destination.

"Hey Kendall this area doesn't look so familiar to me" said Tori to me. "Of course its doesn't look familiar to you its very dark out here" I said to her.

I parked the car and got out of the car. I went to the passenger side of the car and opened the car door for Tori. As she got out of the car I held out my hand out to her.

As she took my hand she said "Thank you ever so much Prince Kendall I thank you ever so kindly" to me as she kissed my cheek. "You are ever so welcome Princess Tori I would do anything to be in your so graceful presence" I said to her.

"You are so sweet and romantic Kendall." Said Tori to me. "Thank you my Princess" I said to her. "Prince Kendall where are you taking me this fine night" said Tori.

"Oh well you just have to wear this then I will take straight there" I said to Tori as I put the blindfold on her. She giggled as I put the blindfold her and she said "Alrighty then but you better make me hit anything" to me.

"I wouldn't dream of it" I said to her as I started to walk with her gently taking her hand.

**Boys POV**

"I think we finally stopped" said Carlos whispered to James and Logan. "Wait be quiet!" whispered Logan. Kendall and the mysterious girl had left the car they wait a few seconds before moving within the car.

"Thank God!" said James as they got out of the car. They stretched as they got out of the car. "Now where did they go?" said James.

"Well if we just follow the footprints they left in the sand we should have no problem following them what so ever." said Logan smartly.

"Well…what are waiting for? Let's follow them before we lose them!" said Carlos excitedly.

**A/N: Sorry guys that I haven't updated in such long time! . I have been busy with school work. I don't have power so I'm at a friend's house cause of Hurricane Sandy and a snow storm. But don't worry guys I'm safe and sound!**


	10. Anti-bullying

So guys I'm going to ranting about something that happened to my friend and then I will go on to what happened to me. Starting now : I am so mad right now my friend had been bullied and her boyfriend didn't do anything about it. He just stood there and watched as she got bullied. He didn't even defend her as she was getting bullied.

He even had the fuckin galls to break up with her because she was getting bullied saying it was all to much that was the most retarded shit I have ever heard in my life.

When my friend went to the social worker at my school to tell them what had happened she said that they couldn't do anything about it and sent her back to class crying!

I want to go and tell the school what had happened but I wasn't there when it happened I was in class. I also would need evidence to tell what happened or they won't believe me.

Now my friends on Monday that were there are going to tell the dean and tell them what had happened.

What also got me so mad is that the social worker said they couldn't do anything and yet they have this new anti-bullying law .

Now on to me : I had this girl in my class that was bi and she dressed like a guy the reason I knew she was a girl cause of her name.

She always kept teasing me and also trying to call nicknames and everything. I'm not bi and she kept doing it. And the people around knew it was making uncomfortable didn't do anything.

So for almost 3 months when she kept teasing me I had finally snapped.

I cursed her out telling her to stop fucking touching me. I finally got my sit moved away from her.

I couldn't stop laughing after class because I never talked in that class and when I finally did everyone except the people that knew how I really acted was so shocked. It made my day knowing that I cursed her out but now people my class knew I had a voice.

I wanted to tell you all this because bullying hurts a lot of people. You have to do something now before it gets out of control and goes to far. Don't be a bystander but a person that is heroic.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Sooooooorrrrry guys on the lateness please forgive**

** me Most of my stories have been on a super long hiatus super srry please forgive me!**

**LAST TIME ON THE LOVE CONNNECTION: **_"Now where did they go?" said James._

_"Well if we just follow the footprints they left in the sand we should have no problem following them what so ever." said Logan smartly._

_"Well…what are waiting for? Let's follow them before we lose them!" said Carlos excitedly._

**Kendall's POV**

As me and Tori walked across the sandy beach I held hand leading her where we needed to go I heard voices that sounded strangely familiar. When the voices quieted down I shrugged it off as if was imagination.

" So are we there yet" said Tori softly whining like a child. I chuckled her cute reaction and said to her " Yes we are almost there Tori just wait a bit longer".

I led her to a moonlight picnic in front of a small wooden cottage. When I took off the blindfold Tori still had her eyes closed which I was thankfully for "Here now you can open those beautiful eyes of yours now" I said looking down at her.

When she opened her eyes she gasped in amazement and whispered "Oh Kendall" in aww as she took in the sight in front of her. she Looked me and started crying. I looked down at her and said as I waping her tears away. I said to Tori "Hey a girl as beautiful as you shouldn't be crying."

"I'm crying because this is one of the most sweetest things someone as ever done for me so thank you so much Kendall" said Tori as she give me a peck on the lips.

"Well since this is one of most sweetest things someone done for you lets eat then" I said to Tori and pulled out her chair then we both began eating.

**BOYS POV **

"AWW that was soo sweet" said Carlos looking at the couple they were currently spying on.

" I have to say Kendall has got game which of course he learned from me" said James smugly.

" Yes yes they are cute and Kendall has skills now be quiet before they hear us" said Logan narrowing his eyes at them. They hold their eyes up in surrender and they all continue to look at the couple.

**KENDALL'S POV**

" Now that we are finally finished with our food I will led you to sit here' I said to Tori taking to the swing on the porch in front of the wooden cottage. " So what is next on the agenda Sir Kendall" said Tori playfully at me.

"Well what is next on the agenda is another surprise Princess Tori" I said to her as I was getting out of wooden cottage and getting my guitar.

"Aww Kendall you shouldn't have" said Tori sweetly at me. " But I did" I said to her and begin to play.

_I had a lot of those Friday nights  
>Good times, see you later baby<br>Maybe kiss you good night  
>Something's different now<em>

_I can't get you off of my mind  
>I thought about you on Monday<br>Tuesday, rest of the week I couldn't try to concentrate  
>Cause all I wanted was another look at your face<br>Gotta be with me_

_Cause its not everyday  
>You find somebody like<br>Find somebody like you  
>Need you everyday girl<br>its not everyday_

_You find somebody like  
>Find somebody like you<br>Need my everyday girl_

_You're anything but ordinary  
>Far from typical<br>The way you dress, the way you think  
>So unpredictable<br>I look into your eyes _

_And I believe in miracles  
>Cause its not everyday<br>You find somebody like  
>Find somebody like you<br>Need you everyday girl_

_Its not everyday  
>You find somebody like<br>Find somebody like you  
>Need my everyday girl<em>

_Cause its not everyday  
>You find somebody like<br>Find somebody like you  
>Need you everyday girl<em>

_No its not everyday  
>You find somebody like<br>Find somebody like you  
>Need my everyday girl<em>

_Everyday blown away  
>to your voice call my name<br>what ya say, what ya say  
>forever and a day<br>forever everyday_

_its not everyday  
>You find somebody like<br>Find somebody like you_

_Cause its not everyday  
>You find somebody like<br>Find somebody like you  
>Need you everyday girl<em>

_No its not everyday  
>You find somebody like<br>Find somebody like you  
>Need my everyday girl<em>

_Cause its not everyday  
>You find somebody like<br>Find somebody like you  
>Need you everyday girl<em>

_No its not everyday  
>You find somebody like<br>Find somebody like you  
>Need my everyday girl<br>Need my everyday girl_

When I finished the song Tori said " That was sooo beautiful I loved it so much thank you Sir Kendall ". "Anything for you My Princess Tori" I said to her. She give me a passionate kiss on the lips and we looked at the night stars.

**A/N: Again just wanted to say sorry for the wait and this is an unreleased song off Big Time Rush album 24/seven called ****Everyday Girl ****there are more unreleased songs on youtube.**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Last Time On The Love Connection: **__When I finished the song Tori said " That was sooo beautiful I loved it so much thank you Sir Kendall ". "Anything for you My Princess Tori" I said to her. She give me a passionate kiss on the lips and we looked at the night stars. _

Kendall's Pov

After we done semi making out I heard a noise near the bushes. I asked Tori " Hey did you hear that" .

"Hear what " said Tori. There was the noise again! I said to Tori " I am going to check out that noise"

" Alrighty then but be careful" said Tori. I nodded kissed her on the cheek and walked to where the noise was coming from.

Then I saw something that just conformed my suspicions.

" Logan , Carlos , James! What are you guys doing here!" I whispered/yelled at them.

" Oh you know taking a casual night stroll on the beach" said James trying to look innocent.

"We certainly weren't spying on you and your date or anything" Carlos blurted out.

Logan hit the back of Carlos head and glared at him. Carlos grinned sheepishly.

"Soooooo who's the girl ? " questioned James looking intrigued.

" No one you need to know now I would like you guys to get out of here before you ruin everything!" I whispered/yelled at them.

"We would but we have no way of getting home we sort of sneak in the car to spy on your date" said Logan.

I was about to go off on them then I heard Tori voice " Kendall are you coming back? Sounding worried

I yell back at her " Yea I will be right there in just a second"

I turn back to the boys and say " I better not hear anything out of you at all just go back to car or something I don't want to hear to ruin for me you got that". The boys nod back

" Good that we understand each other now if you excuse me I have a pretty girl that is waiting for me" I said to them turning my back to them and going back to Tori.

" So what was the noise" Tori said to me.

" Oh it was just a crab crabbing away at things" I said making that up at the top of my head.

" A crab crabbing away at things this late at night? " questioned Tori with her eyebrow raised at me.

" I can't control what sea creatures such as crabs do at night" I said to her.

She looked at me shook her head and said to me " It's better late I think it's time for you to take me home or my dad will get his popo teammates on you".

"Well we don't want that do that your dad is cop and law is something that don't wont to deal with night" I said to her.

Tori smiled at me and and we started to clean up. After we were done I told her to leave it in the house I am probably going to get it tomorrow.

"Ok then so are you walk me back to car Sir Kendall " said Tori.

" sincerely not Princess Tori " I said to her

Tori's Pov

I frowned at Kendall and said to him " And why is that?"

Kendall went behind and picked me up princess style.

Kendall said to me " Because Princess Tori I don't want your want your delicate feet touching the ground you are to special and precious for such a horrible thing such as walking no Princess of mine will be walking on her feet I will not have it"

Aww that is sooo sweet and cute I thought to myself.

" So Sir Kendall you have now turned into my knight in shining armor " I said to him.

" I was and will all be your knight in shining armor which is why last name is Knight to serve and protect those he loves" said Kendall.

I froze in Kendall arms as he was carrying me back to car.

Kendall loves me. He loves me! Little me! I thought as I was freaking out on the inside.


	13. AN

**This is an author's note everybody sorry no new chapter**

**I wont to tell everyone that i wont update a new chapter until**

**I get reviews from the previous chapter because i wont your honest feedback on the chapter.**

**Also give me ideas on what should be included in a new chapter.**

**It's not that you are following , favoriting me and this story because i am very happy that you do that.**

**But I really would like your feedback on the new chapter.**

**3 or more reviews and I will update will a new chapter probably the next day or few hours I don't know all with timing.**

**If you give me new ideas to put in the story I will give that person a shout out in the new chapter.**

**Alrighty then Byeeeeee ~ ArtisticAngel6**


	14. Chapter 14

Kendall's POV

"Merry Christmas Everyone!" Said Gustavo. We all said it back and eating good food and stuff.

Everyone was having fun with using their new presents and such but I still felt a little sadness in my heart.

Katie tapped me on the shoulder and said "Go big brother I know you want to."

"What are you talking Katie I'm not waiting for someone" I said trying to pull off from being Really depressed/lonely on Christmas.

" Big Brother who do you think you're talking to here I knew about Tori since the beginning" said Katie smirking.

" But how?... nope not even going to ask just cover me ok" I asked Katie quietly.

"Alright go get her"said Katie as I walked away from the family.

As I was almost out of the driveway Mom stopped me.

" Where you going mr?" Questioned Mom.

"Oh nowhere just to get some eggnog for everyone " I said quickly trying to get her off my tail.

" All the stores are closed sooooo I'll ask again where you going" said Mom raising her eyebrow at me.

Jeez what is with this interrogation I thought.

" OH LOOK MOM ITS ANDERSON COOPER !" I yelled pointing into a another direction.

" Oh Anderson I will get that autograph and that restricting order REMOVED!" Said Mom going into that direction.

As soon as Mom was out of sight I drove off with my plan now going into action...

Tori' s POV

" Hey Trina what is this?" I asked Trina looking at her gift to herself and mine as well.

"Oh yes this is my fat reducing skin for my whole body even including my head to make me look like model even though I already am ! " Said Trina smugly.

" Why don't you just workout like normal HUMAN beings" I questioned her.

" haha Tori oh Little naive Tori this is all the rage all over the world" messing up with my hair and going upstairs.

" but that doesn't even make any sense and in what countries that looks like a fudgin torture device" I said sounding confused at my Mom and Dad.

They just shook their heads at me and patted me on the shoulder.

" Maybe you bond over the use those devices" said Mom

" Ok just sell it make a profit like she did with my gift" I said.

" That could work to" said Dad

There was a knock at the door. I went to answer it as everyone was in their rooms(everyone was lazy)

There was no one at the door except a medium sized slim box on the steps.

I opened it seeing it was addressed to me and was a freakin iPad. I turned it on and it began to write something on it.

" Tori Vega this isn't everything for you I'm sending on an exclusive hide&seek hunt for me and your final gift ;)

From your oh so incredibly handsome boyfriend"

I squealed hopefully not too loud and got my clothes/boots on with the keys.

I yelled " I am going out for eggnog be back in awhile"

Mom was saying " Oh you don't have to ge-"

I slammed the door before she continued and started my hunt.

...

Guys sorry about the super delay Merry Christmas and Happy New Year please don't kill me!

twitter: PurpleOwlTrick


End file.
